<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>7 Things by Sangoro (HikariMat)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27134599">7 Things</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/HikariMat/pseuds/Sangoro'>Sangoro (HikariMat)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Universo Original Pós-WCI [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>One Piece</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, Idiots in Love, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Português brasileiro</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2019-08-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2019-08-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-08 22:28:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,000</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27134599</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/HikariMat/pseuds/Sangoro</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Zoro percebe o quão odiável seu namorado é.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Roronoa Zoro/Sanji</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Universo Original Pós-WCI [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1940467</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>7 Things</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Postada originalmente em agosto de 2019.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Havia incontáveis detalhes que Zoro odiava em Sanji.</p>
<p>O primeiro era aquela vaidade exagerada, desnecessária e irritante. Nunca entenderia aquilo. Qual o sentido em se importar tanto com a aparência e com as roupas? O imbecil sequer precisava se preocupar com aquelas coisas, ele era perfeito mesmo quando estava completamente pelado no momento em que acordava de manhã, todo descabelado e bagunçado, após uma noite de sexo bem gostoso.</p>
<p>Inúmeras vezes o loiro o repreendia por não dar importância a etiquetas, roupas ou qualquer que fosse a merda que ele inventava para implicar com Zoro a cada dia. Zoro odiava o fato de Sanji ser tão vaidoso e ainda mais por se sentir um homem das cavernas perto dele. Não que ele realmente se importasse.</p>
<p>A segunda coisa que odiava nele, era sua insegurança. E sim, ele era muito inseguro. Muito. O cozinheiro poderia se mostrar forte e confiante o tempo todo, na frente de todos, mas na realidade ele era completamente inseguro. Quando estavam a sós o loiro muitas vezes desabava em seus braços e pedia para ser consolado. Sabia minimamente o quão difícil a infância dele fora, e sempre estaria ao seu lado quando aqueles demônios voltassem a lhe atormentar.</p>
<p>O fato de cuidar dele, não influenciava no quanto odiava aquela postura insegura. Sanji era incrível, não precisava de forma alguma sentir qualquer tipo de insegurança.</p>
<p>O terceiro motivo era como Sanji o fazia sorrir, e Zoro odiava. Houve vezes em que o loiro era tão incrível que o forçava a sorrir no meio de pessoas desconhecidas e era a pior coisa. Ele odiava demonstrar expressões que não fossem direcionadas a bebida ou a indiferença que sentia com basicamente tudo ao redor.</p>
<p>Porém, quando o loiro insuportável estava com ele, parecia que uma leveza surgia em seu coração e Zoro ficava tranquilo com a situação, até o retardado ver alguma mulher qualquer e sair correndo atrás dela. Irritante.</p>
<p>E este era o quarto motivo. Sanji era o cara mais mulherengo de toda a galáxia e Zoro sequer sabia o que significava galáxia. E o imbecil não conseguia se controlar, de forma alguma, por mais que estivesse ao seu lado, o tonto saia rodopiando para ir dar em cima de todos rabos de saia que existiam no recinto e só voltava quando era prontamente rejeitado, o que obviamente acontecia todas vezes devido a como ele parecia um doente cachorro no cio.</p>
<p>Havia desenvolvido uma forma muito eficaz de chamar a atenção do idiota para si novamente todas as vezes que ele resolvia agir como pervertido com outras. Era só xingar que Sanji voltava rapidinho para brigar com ele, e por dentro Zoro sorria. Aquelas eram as melhores brigas. De qualquer forma, sempre iria odiar as milhares de mellorines que o loiro chamava de suas. Aquelas idiotas.</p>
<p>O quinto motivo era ainda pior que o anterior. Se Zoro odiava ver seu namorado babando todas as mulheres desconhecidas que ele encontrava, odiava ainda mais ver o quanto Sanji babava Robin e Nami que estavam sempre por perto. Era a pior coisa de todos os dias ver o otário se arrastando para lá e para cá como um cachorrinho ou um escravo, sempre fazendo todas as vontades delas e sendo maltratado, não necessariamente por Robin, mas aquela bruxa o maltratava por todas as mulheres do mundo e o irritava ver como Nami usava e abusava da boa vontade e tontice do estúpido.</p>
<p>Ao menos, sabia muito bem que nenhuma das duas estava interessada nele, não que alguma mulher algum dia poderia se interessar por ele com aquele comportamento horrível. Era o que Zoro desejava todos os dias para nunca acontecer. Ao menos ele tinha certeza que por mais que ele gostasse das duas e de todas as outras, era ele que Sanji amava.</p>
<p>O sexto motivo talvez fosse o segundo que Zoro mais odiava. Sua perversão e não estava se referindo à perversão dele com as mulheres. O loiro era o cara mais pervertido que já conhecera. Basicamente tudo relacionado a ele havia quesito sexual. Quando Sanji cozinhava, ele cantarolava e dançava rebolando aquela bunda gostosa em uma clara provocação ao pobre espadachim que estava inocentemente apenas olhando para as costas do amado. Mas quando se aproximava e tentava tirar uma casquinha, recebia um chute e era xingado, muitas vezes expulso da cozinha. O que ele poderia fazer se o imbecil estava lhe seduzindo? Não era ele que havia começado aquele jogo de sedução.</p>
<p>Quando o maldito ia tomar banho, ele anunciava com uma voz sensual e lhe lançava olhares insinuantes e convidativos, ocasionando em Zoro tomando mais de um banho por semana. Até quando estava fumando o maldito era um depravado. Os lábios apertando o cigarro, naquele biquinho extremamente sensual e o olhar obsceno, tirava o moreno do sério. Quando ele fosse atacado em plena luz do dia na frente de todo o resto do bando, ele aprenderia a não o provocar. Seja enquanto fumava, ou quando estava simplesmente andando rebolando aquela bunda carnuda que era escondida pelo costumeiro tecido escuro de uma das incontáveis calças sociais dele.</p>
<p>Honestamente, Zoro sofria. Toda a perversão que o loiro não conseguia descontar nas mulheres, sobrava para ele. O que não necessariamente era ruim, já que ele era ótimo na cama, mas se deixasse iriam transar 24 horas por dia, todos os dias. Definitivamente, era um cão no cio que não perdia uma única oportunidade de abusar do pobre inocente marimo.</p>
<p>E a sétima coisa que Zoro mais odiava nele, era em como Sanji o fazia amá-lo. Era quase inacreditável como o loiro o conquistou de uma forma impensável e no quanto ele conseguia fazê-lo manter apenas atenção em si. Apenas desejá-lo. Zoro era um louco apaixonado e não iria negar aquele fato. Ele amava Sanji incondicionalmente e mesmo odiando centenas de coisas nele, amava outras milhares, então parecia justo. Não era difícil encontrar coisas que amava, como quase tudo que formava Sanji em si.</p>
<p>Mas não é como se ele fosse admitir também.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>